Journal
by Lilyep
Summary: OS en rapport avec le chapitre 11 de la fic Los Angeles mon amour. Journal d'une jeune fille qui donna tout pour son idole,son dieu...


Titre: **Journal**

Rating: allez, K+ on va dire...

Genre: déprimant

Pairing: pas de pairing

Disclaimer: Miyavi s'appartient

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Comme promis, l'OS qui accompagne le chapitre 11 de _Los Angeles mon amour.

_Bonne lecture!_

2 Janvier 2007:

Ohayo petit journal!!!

Je sais, ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit... à vrai dire, je t'avais un peu oublié au fond d'un tiroir... et aujourd'hui paf, tu réapparaîs!

Ravie de te retrouver!

Alors, quoi de neuf dans ma vie? Hum... beaucoup de choses!!! Premièrement, j'ai arrêté l'école... aucun intérêt! Maintenant, je ne me conssacre plus qu'à l'étude du japonais... Inutile de dire que tout le monde n'est pas forcément pour à la maison, mais j'ai parfaitement le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie! Et puis, ça vaut le coup quand même! Un jour, j'irai au Japon et je verrai Miyavi, en vrai, j'en suis sûre!

Rah flûte, maman m'appelle pour dîner. Tanpis, je te parlerais de mon beau prince une autre fois...

29 Janvier 2007:

Même t'ayant retrouvé,je te parle peu souvent! Tu dois te sentir bien seul, gomeeen!

Enfin bref, pas grand chose de nouveau... je bosse, je bosse et je bosse! Mais je progresse! J'arrive presque à tout comprendre sans dictionnaire quand je lis les paroles de Miyavi! Parce que bon, il parle et chante encore trop vite mais un jour, j'y arriverai !

J'adooooooooore les paroles de ses chansons! C'est tellement romantique, enfin, pour la plupart... Il n'y a que lui pour coller des textes aussi beaux sur des rythmes et des mélodies parfois tellement trashs... c'est un dieu, y a pas d'autre mot!

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aimheuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

14 Février 2007:

Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai envoyé une carte géante en forme de coeur à mon cher Miyavi. J'ai tout écrit en japonnais, grâce à l'aide de ma prof, et j'ai aussi envoyé un gros nounours rose fluo, j'espère qu'il aimera !

22 Mars 2007:

Oulà, plus d'un mois sans se parler! Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire en fait, la routine quoi... J'ai reçu aujourd'hui le dernier Arena 37 et il y a un ma-gni-fique poster de Miya-kun dedans ! Je suis aux anges ! Le seul problème, c'est arriver à choisir quel côté exposer... il est tellement beau sur les deux! Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter un deuxième exemplaire de ce numéro, ça sera plus simple...

Sinon, que raconter? Toujours en plein apprentissage, c'est génial! Anna trouve que je m'investis trop dans tout ça et que c'est une perte de temps... mais dans 1 an et 4 mois jour pour jour, j'aurais enfin 18 ans! Maman m'a juré qu'on irait au Japon pour fêter mon anniversaire là-bas, j'ai tellement hâte!

31 Mars 2007:

OH MY GOD!!!

J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Il va venir ici, à Los Angeles, dans MA ville! Il ne sera pas seul mais il va venir!!! Et je pourrais le voir, en vrai ! Peut-être même l'approcher... et, et s'il y a une scéance de dédicace? Non, je n'ose pas imaginer si, si je pouvais le toucher, lui parler... je crois que je vais devenir folle! Miyavi, mon Miyavi va venir!!!

7 Avril 2007: 

ça y est !!! Je les ai !!! Mes places pour le J-rock Revolution! Oh Yoshiki-san, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir entraîné mon Miyavi en dehors du Japon... Allez, plus qu'un mois et demi à tenir et je vais le voir... J'ai encore du mal à y croire, je n'en dors plus la nuit. Maman dit que je ressemble à un cadavre ambulant, Anna que je ne suis qu'une "gamine immature qui mouille sa petite culotte pour un inconnu". C'est méchant ce qu'elle dit! C'est pas un inconnu, c'est Miyavi!!!

2 Mai 2007:

Même plus une minute pour moi, il n'y a plus que les cours de japonnais, 8 heures par jour, 7 jours sur 7 et avec deux profs différents. Moins de 3 semaines à tenir et je pourrai enfin mettre en pratique toutes mes heures de travail acharné!

Bon, je dois y aller, mon prof vient d'arriver.

24 Mai 2007:

C'est demain... DEMAIN!!!

27 Mai 2007:

! Je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à réaliser... Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vraiment vu en vrai... Il était devant moi, en chair et en os! J'ai vu son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains, ses tatouages... il était là, et il m'a parlé ! Lors de la séance de dédicaes, il m'a parlé, j'ai discuté en japonais avec Miyavi ! Et j'ai tout compris! Il, il m'a même touché la main, et il m'a fait la bise ! Quand il a sourit, j'ai fondu en larmes, c'était un peu ridicule je crois mais bon, j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher. Et maintenant, au plafond au dessus de mon lit, il y a des photos de cette journée et surtout, celle où je suis dans ses bras, dans les bras d'un dieu ... je pourrais crever maintenant, ça serait pas grave. Tout est fait.

29 Mai 2007:

Hier soir... je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi mais,je suis sortie avec des amies... Elles m'ont traînée en boîte alors que je déteste ça mais bon, j'ai suivi ... Et il était là, l'homme de ma vie!

Elles m'ont poussé à y aller et bon, j'avais un peu bu alors, je l'ai fait. Je sais pas s'il m'a reconnu mais il était cool et il dansait trop bien... Il était content de rencontrer une fan américaine et on a discuté toute la soirée!

Et puis, il 'ma raccompagné... J'arrivais pas à y croire... Il m'a invité dans sa chambre à boire un dernier verre et j'ai dit oui tout de suite!

Le reste, c'est plus ou moins flou... On a fait l'amour, j'ai fait l'amour avec Miyavi ! J'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un, c'est lui qui m'a dépucelée ... J'espère vraiment que ça lui a plu, j'avais aucune expérience, je sais pas si j'ai été à la hauteur...

Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je l'aime plus que jamais. Je voudrais qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi mais faut être réaliste... il appartient à son public, à ses fans. Son corps n'est que le prolongement de son art, c'est un dieu et en tant que tel, il lui arrive d'honorer parfois quelques uns de ses "disciples". Il m'a honoré et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Il ne m'appartiendra pas, quoi que je fasse. Et l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le toucher me rend carrément malade.

J'ai atteint mon but ultime maintenant, j'ai même dépassé mes rêves les plus fous... et je souffre terriblement parce que l'amour de ma vie ne sera plus jamais mien.

Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à attendre de cette vie.

Adieu mon cher journal.

----------

_Voilà...c'est tout..._


End file.
